Mobile devices can be used effectively to communicate data on behalf of a user. Most context based uses are primarily based on locations, but there are many cases where location information may not be available due to absence of global positioning services (GPS) or absence of dead reckoning support. In such situations, mobile devices cannot be used effectively to find the right context for the device to wake for processing of data and request data. A mobile device may not primarily be connected to WiFi, rendering context detection data processing over WiFi infeasible.